


The Sixth Day

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-03
Updated: 2004-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Rodney's nipples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grrrl for the comments and criticism.

It all started with Rodney's nipples.

John had been sitting in the briefing room with Weir and the rest of his team listening to Teyla describe the people they were about to meet, when he had glanced at Rodney. Rodney's full attention had been on Teyla. John had been about to look back at Teyla himself, but then he'd noticed them.

Rodney's nipples.

Two perfect little points outlined by Rodney's blue t-shirt.

His second thought had been that the briefing room was a little chilly. His first thought hadn't been a thought per se. It had been more of a reaction. A swallow hard kind of reaction.

Weir had thanked Teyla for the information, nodded at John, and wished them luck.

John had stood and followed his team from the room.

Rodney had worn a vest on the mission. John would have been grateful for that, but gratitude would have involved thinking about Rodney's nipples again, and John had been determined not to think about them. So he hadn't.

He'd thought about Rodney's hands.

Rodney was the only person John had ever known who had sarcastic hands. Rodney was expressive, surprisingly expressive. He didn't even bother to try and hide his feelings. Disappointment, fear, annoyance, surprise, pleasure they all shown instantly in Rodney's face. And his hands.

His broad, skillful hands.

Rodney had squeezed his shoulder. John had had to do some fast-talking to get the natives to agree to trade with them, and afterwards Rodney had squeezed his shoulder. It was Rodney's way of saying 'well done.' John knew that's all it was, but it had felt good.

Rodney had strong hands.

He could have lived with the hands and the nipples. He really could have. John knew how to push things aside, shove them to the back of his mind.

But the next day he noticed Rodney's eyes. Guys weren't supposed to have eyes that color; they just weren't.

The day after that, his arms.

Then his shoulders.

Next had come Rodney's mouth. Rodney had a wide mouth. And John had found himself thinking about how that mouth would look around a cock, how it would look around John's cock, while Rodney had prattled on about some newly discovered Ancient device during lunch.

That night he had jerked off thinking about Rodney's mouth.

Today he had discovered Rodney's ass.

Rodney was doing some routine maintenance on Jumper One and John had asked if he could help. He wanted to know more about the ship's systems. What if Rodney wasn't with them or was injured? Somebody else had to know how to make at least basic repairs. Rodney had agreed with him.

So there they were on the jumper, just the two of them. Rodney had asked for a screwdriver of all things and John had turned around to get it.

When he turned back around, Rodney had been on his hands and knees, his pants stretched over the curve of his ass.

John had somehow managed to get through the rest of the day. He doubted he'd remember much of what Rodney had taught him. It was difficult to concentrate when you were trying not to look at the chest, shoulders, arms, hands, face or ass of a man who was only a few inches away from you.

Rodney had suggested they get dinner together when they'd finished, but John had begged off and now he was sitting in his quarters trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

John had realized Rodney was attractive, in his own peculiar Rodney way, not long after they'd met. He'd also noticed that Ford was a damned good looking guy. He'd noticed that Teyla was lovely and had an incredible figure. He'd even noticed Elizabeth. But noticing someone was attractive and being attracted to her—him—weren't the same thing.

John wasn't attracted to broad shoulders and strong hands. And he preferred his nipples with breasts.

Or at least he always had.

Rodney didn't have breasts, and John's dick didn't seem to care.

He had to think about this rationally. That's what Rodney would do.

He liked Rodney. Rodney was smart and John liked smart people. Dumb was boring. Rodney was funny. On a good day, John might even go so far as to say he was witty. He pretty much always said what he was thinking. John was sure Rodney didn't have a tactful bone in his body. It was a nice change from the military.

Rodney had guts. Sure he had that whole certain doom babble panic thing, but John had noticed that it never actually stopped him from getting done what needed to be done.

He respected Rodney. He liked Rodney.

Rodney made his dick hard.

Which still made no sense. Sighing, John leaned back against the headboard and thought about the night before.

He'd jerked off while thinking about Rodney. Rodney's mouth and Rodney's hands and John's dick.

But then it had been his mouth and his hands and Rodney's dick.

John had gone with it, hadn't let it bother him, because it was just a fantasy. Besides, he was too old for macho insecurities. And he firmly believed that whatever two consenting adults wanted to do was perfectly okay.

As long as it didn't involve pets or barnyard animals.

Rodney didn't strike him as an animal lover.

He liked Rodney. He was attracted to Rodney. He wanted to have sex with Rodney. He wanted to know what Rodney looked like when he came. What sounds he'd make. The taste of his skin.

How those tiny nipples would feel against his tongue.

Opening his pants, John reached inside and drew out his cock. Imagining that his hand was Rodney's, he began to stroke.

He was touching Rodney and Rodney was touching him. They were panting into one another's mouths between desperate, urgent kisses.

When John's cock stopped spurting and his breathing calmed, he realized that he had resolved one problem only to create another. He knew what he wanted.

Unfortunately, he had no clue what Rodney wanted.

***

John paced. He knew he had to stop pacing and knock. There was, after all, only one way to solve his problem, and that was to talk to Rodney. John usually didn't have trouble making his interest known, and if the other person didn't reciprocate he moved on. Sometimes it stung a little, but that was life.

Besides, he heard yes more often than he heard no.

Except it had always been women saying yes.

He had no idea if Rodney even liked men that way, let alone if Rodney liked him. Plus, Rodney was a friend and a teammate. They needed to be able to work together. He'd have to keep it low-key, make sure they could both get out with their dignity intact if it went badly.

_So, McKay, I was just wondering, would you like to have sex?_

_Who wouldn't?_

_I meant with me._

_Oh._

No. That wouldn't work.

_Rodney, have you ever had sex with another guy?_

_Why?_

_Because I thought maybe we could—_

"Major?"

John jumped.

Rodney was standing a foot away, just outside the entrance to his quarters. Great, he'd spent the last half hour trying to get up the courage to knock and Rodney hadn't even been home.

"Is there something you need?"

"No."

Rodney gave him a puzzled look. He could see the question on Rodney's face. If he didn't need anything why was he standing outside of Rodney's quarters?

"Yes. I—Can I come in?"

Rodney shrugged and John looked away. He wasn't going to think about those shoulders. He couldn't afford to let himself get sidetracked.

The door to Rodney's quarters slid open and John followed Rodney inside.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Rodney asked as soon as the door closed.

"Nothing. Nothing's bothering me."

Rodney gave one of those half nods that seemed to merely raise his chin into the air. "Right. That's why you've been so edgy the last few days."

"I haven't been edgy. I'm not edgy. I'm just…" John searched Rodney's room looking for the word he needed. "Distracted."

"Distracted? And the cause of this distraction is?"

"Nipples," John's mouth answered before his brain could stop it.

"Did you just say nipples?" Rodney asked, his eyes lighting up as he grinned.

"No." Rodney gave him a steady look and John tried to think of a word that sounded like nipples. He failed utterly. "Yes."

"You're distracted by nipples."

John didn't think Rodney really needed to keep reiterating it like that. "Atlantis is chilly."

Rodney's grin broadened into a full-fledged smile. "Yes, it is. May I ask whose chilled nipples are distracting you?"

"That's the thing. They're not the kind of nipples I'm usually distracted by."

"What's the matter with them?"

"Nothing. Except they're, um…a guy's nipples." The last part came out in a rush.

Rodney's mouth dropped open, but he closed it with admirable speed. "I see."

Rodney walked further into the room and it felt to John like he was walking away. "They're your nipples," he blurted.

Rodney stopped walking and looked at him sharply. "My nipples?"

John nodded.

"Oh." Rodney sat on the side of the bed.

He didn't say anything more, and John began to shift his weight from one foot to the other. He should probably go, but he didn't know how to say goodbye. He couldn't just walk into a guy's quarters, tell him his nipples were distracting, and then leave without saying goodbye, that would be rude. So he stood there.

"So," Rodney said at last. "Is it just my nipples?"

"No."

"Oh."

Conversational possibilities once again exhausted, they lapsed into silence.

"Did you…" Rodney frowned. "Have you…do you?"

"Sleep with other guys?" John finished for him.

"Yeah."

"No, I haven't."

"I haven't either. I've always done badly enough with women. I never felt the need to be rejected by two sexes."

"But you're not opposed to the idea?" John asked, his heart pounding.

"Of rejection?"

"No, the guy thing. You're not opposed to being with another guy."

"In theory."

"In theory?"

"I've never tried it. It's all," Rodney waved his hands in the air, "theoretical."

Rodney had a point, but then didn't he always? It was theoretical, for both of them. "I've been thinking about it," John admitted, because he had to move this forward somehow or they were going to spend the rest of their lives in Rodney's quarters in an awkward half silence.

"Because of my nipples."

And that sent them right back to awkward silence.

John took a deep breath and moved from the spot where he'd been standing since he walked into Rodney's quarters. He stopped in front of Rodney, a foot or so away.

Rodney looked at him with wide blue-gray eyes and John moved closer, dropping to his knees mere inches from Rodney. "Look, Rodney, I'm attracted to you, not just your nipples, you. I've never been attracted to another guy before, at least not like this. It's weird, and kind of confusing, but I don't want to ignore it."

Rodney's eyes got even wider and he swallowed visibly. "What…what do you want?"

"I want to have sex with you."

Rodney closed his eyes. "I thought you might say that."

"If you don't…I mean…I understand if you're not…" Rodney opened his eyes and John stopped talking. A heartbeat later Rodney's lips pressed against his.

Kissing, John hadn't thought enough about kissing. He hadn't fully imagined kissing Rodney, what Rodney's lips would feel like, or what Rodney would taste like, or whether or not Rodney was into tongue.

Rodney tasted like a smart-assed physicist should taste. John knew that made no sense but he was too busy kissing to care. And Rodney's lips were firm and agile, very agile. They seemed to glide over John's own, tugging and pressing. As for Rodney's tongue, so far it was proving to be a bit of a tease, slipping into John's mouth only to pull away before John could really play with it.

Burying his hands in Rodney's hair, John held him still and captured Rodney's lower lip with his own. He sucked gently for a moment, then a little harder, before letting go and slipping his own tongue into Rodney's mouth.

Rodney groaned.

Then he sucked on John's tongue and John groaned.

John drew in a shuddering breath when they parted. "That works."

Rodney chuckled, low and a little shaky. "Yeah, it does."

John grinned. "Want to do more?"

Rodney laughed. "You're insatiable, aren't you?"

"Satiate me and find out."

"But if you're insatiable I won't satiate you."

"Try."

Rodney's eyes narrowed slightly. "Come here," he said, sliding back on the bed.

John moved onto the bed, stretching out next to him and lifting himself up one elbow so he could look down at Rodney. He slid his free hand over Rodney's chest to one of those tight little nipples, and caressed it through Rodney's shirt. "Tell me you have sensitive nipples."

Rodney shook his head a little. "I'm afraid not, but maybe they're trainable."

"Training," John said thoughtfully. "I could do that."

"Good." Rodney placed a broad hand on the back of John's head and drew him into another kiss.

John wanted skin so he moved one hand up under Rodney's shirt. Keeping his mouth glued to Rodney's he explored, feeling smooth skin, and firm muscle, and soft hair. Pushing Rodney's shirt up, John moved his mouth from Rodney's lips to his stomach. He mouthed his way upward, tasting Rodney as he went. Reaching a nipple, he traced it with his tongue, and then slowly closed his lips around it, sucking gently but firmly until Rodney arched beneath him.

Training, he could handle training.

Rodney buried his hands in John's hair and guided John to the other side. It was harder to get his mouth around Rodney's nipples than it was a woman's, harder to draw them into his mouth, but worth it for the feel of them against his tongue and lips and the way Rodney arched under him.

John slid his leg between Rodney's and pressed his thigh against Rodney's cock.

Rodney groaned and guided John's mouth back to his.

When John was lost in the kiss, Rodney rolled them so John was on his back and Rodney was over him. Rodney's cock was pressing into him, almost touching John's own. He squirmed, trying to bring them into contact. Rodney apparently figured out what he wanted, because he moved his hips, stroking his cock over John's.

John gasped.

Rodney buried his face in John's neck. "What do you want to do?"

John stroked his back. "I imagined us touching," he whispered. "We were jerking each other off, kissing a little, and stroking. It was hot, Rodney, really hot."

"Just touching?" John could hear the arousal in Rodney's voice and it sent a thrill through him. "You didn't imagine anything else?"

"Blow jobs."

"You thought about me blowing you?"

John began to stroke Rodney's hair with one hand, the other he kept wrapped tightly around Rodney's waist. "And me blowing you."

"You wanted…you thought…"

"About how you'd taste, how you'd feel in my mouth, the sounds you'd make when you came."

Rodney sucked in a breath. "I think you may not need to touch me." He shifted so that he was looking down at John.

John slid his hand from Rodney's hair to his cheek. "I want to touch you."

"We should—"

John nodded and drew Rodney into another kiss. When they parted he pulled Rodney's shirt up, and Rodney shifted enough to allow John to pull it over his head. John ran a hand over Rodney's exposed skin, taking in the sight of hair and muscle and those adorable nipples without cloth obscuring any of the view. "You have a nice body."

Rodney snorted. "You haven't seen it all yet."

"So show me."

Rodney seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he slid back off of the bed and onto his feet.

John lifted himself onto his elbows, watching as Rodney bent to remove his shoes and socks and then stood. He didn't reach for his pants and John sat up. Taking hold of Rodney's waistband he tugged until Rodney was standing directly in front of him. Then he pressed a quick kiss to the center of Rodney's chest and undid the button holding his pants closed.

Rodney gasped when John's fingers brushed the head of his cock. John almost gasped himself. It was just a fleeting touch, but he hadn't expected Rodney's cock to be so smooth. He lowered Rodney's zipper and began to push his boxers and pants to the floor. Rodney helped.

John stared. Rodney was standing in front of him, completely naked, his hands at his sides. His legs were hairy, and there was a hint of softness around his waist. John barely noticed. He was looking at Rodney's cock. It was thicker than John had expected, flushed from Rodney's arousal, and pointing straight at John.

Reaching out, he closed his hand around it. Rodney made a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a groan. John raised his other hand and touched the head with his fingertips. It was smooth. He traced the slit with a single finger.

"John."

John hadn't known Rodney could sound like that, turned on, and amazed, and a little desperate. He smiled. Then he stroked Rodney's cock, long and slow. He did it again and again, watching Rodney's cock slide through his hand.

Finishing with his explorations of the head, he moved his hand to Rodney's balls. He cupped them lightly, just feeling them. He rubbed a little with his fingers. Rodney's scrotum was soft, like John's own.

Rodney grabbed his shoulders and John looked up. "Faster," Rodney murmured, his voice ragged. "Please."

Still cupping Rodney's balls, John began to stroke a little faster, then a little faster. He watched Rodney, captivated by Rodney's expressiveness, the pleasure and arousal John could feel as well as see.

Rodney's hand closed over his, guiding his movements and shortening his strokes.

He came with a sudden push of his hips, his fluid landing on John and the bed and the floor. John simply stared at him. Rodney's eyes had fallen closed and his mouth was open and he looked ridiculous and sexy.

Leaning forward, Rodney rested his head on John's shoulder. John could feel him trembling slightly and he wrapped his arms around Rodney's shoulders. "Damn," Rodney muttered.

John tightened his hold. "Yeah."

Rodney kissed him, sweet and lingering. Then he dropped to his knees. John leaned down for another kiss. Rodney pressed his hand against John's cock and John groaned, but the sound was lost in their kiss. When Rodney began to stroke him through his pants, John pulled back, unable to continue the kiss as the rush of pleasure hit him.

When Rodney unbuttoned his pants John sucked in a breath. Trying to find some control, he let it out slowly as Rodney lowered his zipper. Using one hand to pull his briefs out of the way, Rodney exposed John's cock. He gave it a light, tentative stroke.

John watched Rodney's hand as it moved over him. Rodney's hand was big and strong and John couldn't stop looking at it.

Leaning forward, Rodney brushed his lips over the head. John gasped. Rodney smiled and stroked him again, a little more firmly.

John smiled back, because Rodney was naked and kneeling in front of him and he looked so damn pleased with himself.

Rodney brushed the back of John's cock with his thumb, and John closed his eyes as pleasure shot through him. He opened them when something warm and wet covered the head of his cock. Rodney was…oh, God…He put his hands on Rodney's head and shoulders, patting and petting because he needed to touch.

Rodney was sucking him and moving his mouth up and down and just the thought of it was enough to take John to the edge. Seeing it…Feeling it…

John came in a rush, pleasure seeming to flow into his cock from every direction, getting more intense with every pulse. Rodney swallowed, adding suction and pressure, and John tried to speak, tried to say Rodney's name, but the words got lost somewhere between John's brain and his mouth.

He fell forward, resting his weight on Rodney, his arms around Rodney's shoulders. Rodney held him and stroked his back, until John stopped shuddering.

"John," Rodney said quietly, "nice as this is, I think we'd be more comfortable if we were both on the bed."

John flinched. He hadn't thought about the fact that Rodney was kneeling on the floor. "Sorry," he muttered, sitting back.

"It's all right," Rodney said, sitting beside him. "So, we had sex."

Things were getting awkward again. John didn't want that, so he smiled and added, "Really good sex."

"Really good sex," Rodney conceded. He was smiling, too. Naked and smiling was a good look for him. "Now what?"

"Sleep. We're guys. We have sex; we sleep."

"How could I have forgotten?" Rodney replied with a slight roll of his eyes.

John wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to eat. His stomach rumbled, apparently wanting to make sure that John realized it took precedence.

Rodney raised an eyebrow. "Hungry?"

"I skipped dinner," John admitted.

Rodney rose and walked over to the small table near the door to his quarters. John watched. Rodney's ass looked even better bare than it had in the jumper. Rodney returned with a couple of power bars and handed them to John.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Rodney sat back down. "Just so you know you're grinning like an idiot."

"I'm happy." John emphasized his point by taking a healthy bite from the power bar.

"Post-sex endorphins."

John shook his head. "Post really good sex endorphins."

"Post really good sex endorphins," Rodney agreed.

Smiling, John leaned in and kissed him, quickly and with a closed mouth because he was still chewing. He swallowed, and then grinned again. "And if the endorphins are this good the first time, just think what they'll be like when we've had practice."

"You want to practice?" Rodney sounded surprised.

Rodney didn't think this was a one time thing, did he? Unless that was what he wanted? "Don't you?" John asked trying for casual and missing it by a country mile.

"I'm not about to turn down really good sex."

"Neither am I." Relieved that things were settled, John took another bite of his protein bar.

"So we're…"

"I believe the word you're looking for is lovers," John suggested, somehow managing to chew, smile and talk all at the same time.

Rodney frowned. "Not fuck buddies?"

John swallowed. "Do you want to be fuck buddies?"

"I didn't say I wanted to be fuck buddies."

"You didn't say you wanted to be lovers, either."

"We can be lovers."

Not if Rodney was just humoring him they couldn't. "Not if you don't want to."

"I want to."

"Okay. Good." That was settled. John pulled the wrapper on his protein bar down a little further.

"Stop talking and eat your dinner."

"Yes, Mom."

Rodney dropped onto his back on the bed. "Please tell me your nipple fetish doesn't have maternal roots."

"I was breastfed."

Rodney groaned.

John grinned and took another bite.


End file.
